


Hell Raiser

by PumpkinLord



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angry Pomeranian Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Ghost Rider Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya fuking dies then says yeet and is back, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), mineta is less insufferable, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLord/pseuds/PumpkinLord
Summary: Izuku is the new ghost rider.Toshinori tries to convince himself that the kid is immortal and definitely didn't try and kill himself. No, he was just quirk training, yeah. That was it. It had to be.Bakugo is angry.And the devil is here too so yeah there's that.





	Hell Raiser

Izuku kneeled in the pits of hell in front of Lucifer’s throne. He didn’t know what to expect when he jumped from the building, taking his childhood friend’s advice, but he didn’t expect to meet Satan himself.

“A deal?” He was confused even more when SATAN HIMSELF commended him on lasting so many years through the torture Bakugo put him through and offered him a deal.

“You heard me.”

“But… Why me?”

“When you jumped in to save that boy from his fate, you struck a chord with me. Now this might be a little strange coming from The Prince of Darkness, but I am not all bad. I wished to be a god, so the omnipotent one sent me here and said, ‘Do as you please, Angel, for I am All-Knowing, and All-Forgiving.’ At the time I saw it as an insult. I thought he was pitying me, and well, I was wandering the Earth at the time of your supposed death. I brought you into my realm before your soul could enter the void to try and strike a deal with you. I reviewed your memories to see what would best suit you, and the answer is pretty obvious isn’t it? How would you like a second chance, but this time, with the power to become a hero.”

“I…I… But at what cost? You offer all this strength, but what’s in it for you?”

“Clever boy. Well, even with the hard work of my demons, much too many souls enter the void before they are able to be properly punished or rewarded. You would become an… Honorary demon, if you would. You would be much stronger than any normal person or hero, the ability to save and the ability to damn. You would be granted the ability to send evil doers to my realm and be punished for their actions, or lack thereof.”

“Would it be a quirk? Are there other you’ve made this deal to?”

“No, it would be a power that surpasses even quirks. You wouldn’t be invincible, though. You would still have limits. You would be much stronger than pretty much anyone else, though. There have been others I’ve made the deal to, but all of them are currently deceased, the last deal being made several centuries back.”

“I suppose… Would I be able to see my mom again?”

“You would not be reborn, but simply given a second chance. Your corpse would be deleted from your world, and you would be started anew next to it. Right now, on Earth, time has stopped. If you accept the contract, then everything would go back to how it was, though you would still be alive, seemingly never jumped in the first place, and you would have all the aforementioned abilities.”

“I guess its not even a question will I accept it. Where do I sign?”

“That’s what I thought. Sign here, if you will.”

At the mention of signing, the Devil seemed to pull out an old yellowish piece of paper out of thin paper, along with a pen.

________________________________________________

Bakugo felt horrible. He had just watched Deku jump from a two-story building and, along with a yellow haired skeletal like extra beside him, watched as his head exploded like a watermelon against the pavement. In the following second, his corpse was gone, and Deku was just… there. Just standing there. 

No screams, no pain filled face, just…Deku. He looked more contempt than he had ever been. Deku looked at his hands and smiled a smile that didn’t look natural. 

Bakugo then felt anger. He was angry that the shitty nerd had made him feel bad. His anger was quickly tripled when the nerd looked over at him, and chuckled. Anger was centupled when he realized he couldn’t do anything about it when the skeletal like man was still next to him. So, not being able to do anything about it, he angrily stalked off.

Toshinori didn’t know what to think. He had just recently watched the green haired quirkless boy try and kill himself. Then he was fine. Not even any blood left from the impact site. But the boy said he was quirkless, right? Ahh, he must have been talking about his actual power.

In that case, he was probably just trying to do quirk training. That’s what he would keep telling himself anyways. The blonde boy he was next to just left, so he figured it was now or never. He started walking towards the next, hopefully, One for All successor.

Midoriya couldn’t believe any of that was real, but here he was. Alive and kicking. That’s why he didn’t have an excuse to think he was dreaming when All Might offered his quirk to him.

“So, what do you say, young man? Would you inherit my quirk?”

“I… Absolutely, All Might!”

That was the start of the most powerful and influential hero to ever grace Earth with their presence. Powerful heroes would come and go, but none could ever hold a candle to the raging wildfire that was: Deku: The Demon’s Hero.


End file.
